notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor's Easy Company Fan Fic
Couple months ago I started working on a stupid fanfic depicting the games me and my group did. I forgot about it due to work, college and other reasons, and it remained a saved draft until now. Fuck i forgot it even existed. So I'm just gonna publish it here, think of it what you will. Disclaimer It's not the perfect fanfic or whatever, its ME writing, i'm no author, nor a genius, nor some JK Rowling level mind. It has swearing too so if you don't like it, leave or go jump of a cliff. Oh and while writing almost all of this I was not sober most if not all the time, which explains its creativity. I would never write this shit in a normal state of mind. And here's credit to an old buddy Void who's fanfic inspired me to write this... Team Setup (Ranks might be a little off compared to now as well as the class trees, this is written a while back, as I said, I'm posting something i started long ago). *Diode: 2nd Lieutenant. Mobility Recon *Hopelessnoob: Sergeant Major. Combat Engineer *Niteshade: Sergeant Major. Tank Assault *Sindekhan: Sergeant Major. Field Medic *Gunnar: Sergeant Major. Assassination Marksman *Hishouten: Sergeant Major. Nuke Commando *Inquisitor: Staff Sergeant. Survival Rifleman *Axl: Sergeant Major. Explosives Demo A long walk into Hell... "Sooooooooooooo, we finally on the moon eh. About fuckin time I say," said Axl as he checked his gauss guns built into the arms of his Demolitions suit, making sure the bayonets were working. "Clamp it marine" said Diode as he checked what lay past the gate on the outer perimeter of Apollo, "we are here to investigate abnormalities and the loss of comms and that is all, this isn't a picnic or vacation to wally world. Harris' orders were clear, you all know what to do." The team responded with an "affirmative." This was no ordinary mission, especially with a team built up of selected veterans of decades of combat experience and service in the Armies of Earth. The team knew this and as such were prepared for the worst. "Theres something moving down on the right side of the road in the shadows," the silent and brooding commando Hishouten said while standing next to Gunnar who nodded knowingly. As the gate opened the team moved forward down the road when the Niteshade, being on point shouted "INCOMING!!" A small horde of what looked like a sick, twisted combination of a human and a zergling rushed toward the team. Instantly the team responded, sending lead into the alien threat. They surrounded the Tank scratching at Niteshade's armour trying unsuccessfully to pierce it. Niteshade just laughed maniacally as he flipped his gun and used it as a club, shattering bones and sending scores of the foul mutants flying, "Foolish xenos filth! Die motherfuckers!" he shouted as he picked one up and easily crushed it in his hand as though he was squeezing an orange. Soon it was all over and the team walked over the splattered and bloody remains of the now disintegrated horde. "Hmm they remind me of a ghoul," said Axl. The name stuck. "Alright, lets head towards the Mining Outpost and see what the fuck is going on," Sindekhan bluntly stated. The team moved forward. The team reached the mining site and it was a disaster, civilians sprawled out most ripped apart, and the others running around being cut down by chasing zombies. "Check it out, the zombies and civilians are playing tag, lets watch" stated a smiling Hopelessnoob as Diode gave him a WTF look. "What? oh ahem I mean lets go help them!" Hopelessnoob quickly restated. The team quickly took down the zombies and sent the remaining civilians into their starting point to be evacuated. One of the civilians went into their housing unit and pulled out a huge, full keg of beer saying "this is the least i can do guys, thanks" before he ran to get away to his companions. Instantly the team heard two sets of footfalls indicating running when, they saw it was Inquisitor and Sindekhan racing to get to the keg. Even though both were on the other side of the perimeter, both knew the distinctive 'clang' sound a metal keg being placed on the ground. Both marines jostled for the hose, "I got here first, it's mine asshole" said Inqusitor, "No fuck you, I get the first drink" retorted Sindekhan. Seeing that a brawl was about to break out Diode intervened, "alright both of you, here's two buckets. Fill em both and only drink your one when both are full so you both get it at the same time." This solved the problem and while those two we drinking the beer as though they having drank for months, Diode issued orders, "Axl and Hopelessnoob, break into that console and retrieve the data logs. Gunnar get on top of that tall housing unit and take up sniping position, Rest of you lets cover the ground incase of any surprises." Once the download finished the tower let out a signal of some sort. "A psychic signal" said Hishouten, being the only one telepathically attuned, "they are coming." Sure enough zombies came from all sides as Gunnar calmly announced, "Tango's approaching from all sides, Most are coming from the west, a lot from the east." Diode once again barked out orders "Take positions on the west exit. Gunnar, Sindekhan and Inquisitor hold the east entrance." Once again gunfire broke out as zombies ran mindlessly looking to rend and maim the team in a mixture of bloodthirst and madness. While the team held out on the west, the powerful monofiliment rounds used by Gunnar coupled with the accurate and devastating 50.cal fire Inquisitor and Sindekhan's c14's cut zombies down like a blood filled version of grass on the east. Both marines made 100% sure the keg was out of any sort of harm's way. Soon it was all over. "You know, there's a lot of these bitches, they look a lot like mutants or at least mutated humans" said Niteshade as he inspected a dead zombie. "Either way, I will not suffer the mutant to live" he said philosophically. Instantly after he said that, a long tendril shot out from between two houses and Niteshade was wrapped in some fleshly but incredibly strong rope like tendril, unable to move. The team saw the source of this, a bug like creature about the size of a sheep and lit it up. The tendril unwound and flopped lifelessly to the floor after the creature was rendered to little more than a pile of smoking flesh. "The fuck was that" said Axl. "No idea" said Diode. "Well it kinda hugged you, Nite. I'd say its a hugger!" announced Hopelessnoob as Niteshade untangled himself. "Alright, lets get ourselves together and make our way to the Military and Immigration processing base in the west" ordered Diode. "I think its fuckin tits" said an excited and very happy Inquisitor. "Man thats genius, this is our best idea yet" said Sindekhan, equally excited and happy as the two were bantering at the back of the squad forming the rearguard, making the long trip on foot over the bridge to the Milli. "I think this should be standard issue for each Special Forces group like ours, I mean look at it. Its beautiful" said Inquisitor. "It also raises morale, and its part of our supply of rations. PLUS, its now two things in one" a smiling Sindekhan replied. "I know, we officially have a mobile beer platform" Inquisitor happily stated. Hearing this ,Diode stopped and turned around, stopping the team as well, "What the hell are you two talking about.... Whoa..." Hopelessnoob turned, "WHAT IN THE WILD WORLD OF FUCKING HELL DID YOU TWO RETARDS DO TO MY BOT!?!" screamed he upon seeing this. It seems that before they left the mining post and about 70% of the keg later, Sindekhan and Inquisitor decided that wasting the last 30% of the beer would be heretical and duct taped the keg onto the back of the engineer's - Hopelessnoob's - combat robot. "What? we modified the bot a little, It's classy" said Inquisitor innocently. "Thats priceless!" laughed Axl as Niteshade and Gunnar laughed while Hishouten stared with no sign of emotion and Diode looked confused. "You strapped a goddamn keg onto my bot! What purpose does it serve other than keeping booze!" yelled Hopelessnoob. Sindekhan replied, "Well actually it isn't just beer no more. Inquisitor added some Saline IV into it and i threw in some Painkillers and Nanohaste chems. Now everyone can have it and it's medically beneficial as well as it enhances fighting prowess." The team looked upon this with "WTF" expressions. "Sinde and I call it Fightin' Juice" Inquisitor proudly stated. "Enough bitching, you two make sure that keg doesn't hinder the bot or else it goes. Move out" ordered Diode as the team moved on to the Milli. As the team entered the Military base, a grisly sight awaited them, Passing in between the two giant marine statues, there were obvious signs that a battle raged here. Fallen Marines were among dead civilians and ripped up zombies. "May you find eternal piece, honoured brothers" whispered Hishouten, gazing upon the dead marines. Gunnar approached some sort of chained down alien beast, which looked almost docile near the repair bays for Thor walkers. "What's this? I've never seen something like this before" Stated Gunnar. "Meh, it's one of UGC's specimens, leave it be. It's chained down enough" replied Axl. "Medic, I found you a better weapon. Use it" Hishouten said, tossing Sindekhan a Pulse Rifle. As the team looked throughout the remains they found flamethrowers as well as other forms of ammo and suit modifiers. "They were very well supplied yet they did not survive at all" observed Gunnar. "The hell's this?" he said as the team gathered around to look upon what looked like a computer tower node but infested with something. Distant noises said that something was coming. "Okay, Hopelessnoob, activate the colony camera systems so we can get a download schematic from each camera around Apollo. Axl, Sindekhan and Gunnar take up positions by the tower and gather samples, Inquisitor hold the west entrance, the rest of you defend by the east near the sandbags" Diode commanded. As each member took up positions the zombies could be heard coming toward then and soon the fighting began. Blood flowed, zombie parts flew and entire groups were immolated as they were lit up with a mixture of lead gauss shells and flamethrower fire by Hishouten and Niteshade with Diode popping zombie heads like balloons with well placed shots. As the team were holding against the onslaught a stalker crept up from the south approach toward Axl who was tending to the tower. Once he got his sample, he turned to find the large alien pounce on him, knocking the huge demolitions marine over and trying to hold him down. As the stalker now above him, reared a blade to strike the demo, Axl unsheathed his built in bayonets on his arms, impaling the stalkers legs holding him down. With suprising speed while the Stalker screamed, he caught it off balance, allowing him to get his legs and arms free. He got up to his feet and the stalker came at him again, this time both claws coming in a downward arc. He jumped forward, caught the claws right behind the blades on the arms holding them and proceeded plant a boot into the stalkers face and pull. His armor servos screamed under the intense pressure as did the stalker, when Axl ripped both claw arms right out their sockets and the Stalker reeled back in pain, when Axl levelled his arm mounted gauss guns at the creature. "Sucks to be you!" he roared as he put holes through both sides of the alien. The fight was clearing now, with the last of the zombies dead. Inquisitor who was now fighting on top of a mountain of dead zombies he created with a gauss pistol in one hand and a flamer in the other, was joined by Gunnar and Sindekhan in tearing apart the last bunch on the west while on the east side, Hishouten and Diode tore through the others, with Niteshade grabbing a zombie by the head, holding it up high and proceeded to punch his armoured fist through the zombie's chest, tearing out its heart for all to see. "Regroup, we need to get to the main Apollo Airlock and see who's all alive and possibly warn the colony of this infestation" said Diode as the rest of the team made its way north toward the Airlock.. As you can see I only got up to the end of the the military part of the game, and that's where it ends. I highly doubt ill continue it. Thanks for reading this ridiculous fanfic. External Link http://forum.notdstarcraft.com/showthread.php?tid=1690 Category:Fan Fiction